Tamashī Sentai V-Ranger
by revolveroshawott2
Summary: Our world is fusing together with other worlds in the Brane Worlds. This includes the Engine, Junk, and Santa worlds, even the newly discovered Death, Demi, and Zootropolis worlds. Finale, wanting do destroy everything, sets up shop in Lord Zedd old fortress on the moon he sets his sights on earth to well destroy it. Certain people with special souls are selected to combat him.
1. Chapter 1

**Tamashī Sentai V-Ranger Episode 1: "New Face in Town"**

 _ **Please note I'm not the best writer so any and all constructive criticism is welcomed, and that: Super Sentai is owned by: Toei and Bandai.**_

In a classroom in Manor PA, we see students saying goodbye to a fellow classmate.

Female Student Alpha: "Good luck in Japan Max."

Max: "Thanks, I wish I didn't have to go though."

Male Student Alpha: "You'll be fine, nothing bothers you!"

Female Student Beta: "Yeah, isn't that the reason you're called Mr. Freeze?"

Male Student Alpha: "I thought that was because at the Halloween dances he went as the Batman villain Mr. Freeze from 7th grade until tenth."

Max: "What ever it is, I didn't like that nickname. Though I hated being forced to go to those dances even more."

The bell rings and everyone is shuffling to get to the last period of the day, Max has History of the Brane Worlds. A new class required for all juniors that teaches about all of the worlds, ever since said worlds started to fuse together last year. Before Max enters the room he takes a deep breath, realizing he's not going to be able to see his friends anymore, or go on the marching band trips. He enters and the teacher gets up and hands Max a card.

Max: "Mr. Kojima, what's this?

Mr. Kojima: "I went and figured out what school you'll be attending in Japan, and it just so happens my sister Eriko teaches there and you may have her as a teacher. This is everything you need to know about her."

Max: "It just says that she's crazy."

Mr. Kojima: "She is. You'll find out why when you meet her, and give the card to her."

The bell rings and everyone gets in their seats as Mr. Kojima starts the lesson.

Mr. Kojima: "So with Mr. Sai going to live with his relative in Japan, I thought why not start on what worlds fused with that country."

He turns on the projector and pulls up 2 maps of Japan. They're a before and after of it, the after shows what worlds have appeared in Japan.

Mr. Kojima: "Now as you can see, Japan hasn't really changed. The only big difference is the Zootropolis World and the Engine World. A huge chunks of both worlds can be seen bordering Tokyo. Another world that has fused with Tokyo is the Demi World. Now I never talked about the Demi World before so can anyone tell me why it's called that?"

Female Student Sigma: "It's because that world is inhabited by Demi Humans."

Mr. Kojima: "That's correct, the most common Demi Humans are Centaurs, Lizard men, and Lamias. Now here is a fun fact about Lamias, and that is there can be male ones but it's very rare and almost never ever seen."

Lesson kept going, and before Max knew school was over and he had to go home and get ready to leave.

Arriving at the airport, Max takes a deep breath and grabbed his suitcases and head in. He's a little up set that he had to move but looks at this as a new beginning. He boards the plane and in, about 20 hours he arrives in Japan.

He exits the airport after landing, he see humans, Demi Humans, and animals all around. He checks his phone for his grandparents address and starts walking after a while he gets lost and then trips on a bunny.

Max: "Ouch."

He gets up and notices what happened.

Max: "Oh, I'm sorry let me help you up."

Bunny: "I'm alright."

The bunny gets up, when she does it's revealed that she is a cop.

Bunny: "Just be careful."

Max: "I will officer."

Max starts to walk away but knowing that he may never find his grandparents' house he turns back to ask for help.

Max: "Excuse me officer, I'm kind of lost can you give me directions to this address?"

He shows her the address on his phone.

Bunny: "Oh I know where this. My squad car is around the corner, I'll take you there."

Max: "Thanks officer!"

He follows her to the car, he loads his suitcases into the trunk.

Bunny: "You're going to have to sit in the back, is that alright?"

Max: "its fine."

Bunny: "We also need to wait for my partner."

He gets into the back and sees a fox exiting the coffee shop. _This must be her partner_ , he thinks. Both officers starts talking, the fox looking in the car the looking back at the bunny. Max checks his phone, noticing a message from his grandfather. It says that he's sorry that no one was able to pick him up, but he was stuck at work and his grandmother was on the hospital getting a check up. He replies saying its fine, as the officers enters the car.

Bunny: "No I have introduced myself yet but my name is Judy Hopps, and this is my partner Nick Wilde."

Max: "My name is Max. Nice to meet you both!"

Judy starts the car and heads toward the address. Max texts his grandfather saying that he is headed toward the house now the figured out where it is. His grandfather replies saying there is a key under the mat.

Nick: "What brings you to Japan?"

Max: "My parents died, and no other relatives actually live in America. My dad was from Britain and my mom was from here. In their Will they said that I would live with my grandparents."

Nick: "Well I'm sorry for your loss."

Judy: "Do you know what school you'll be attending?"

Max: "Cherry Hill Senior High. My old teacher, Mr. Kojima, said that his sister works there."

After a couple of minutes they arrive at their destination. Judy gets out to let Max out. He gets his stuff from the trunk.

Max: "Thank you for driving me here officer Hopps! I really appreciate it."

Judy: "No problem, and if you need anything here's my number and Nick's number."

Max: "Thank you!"

Nick rolls down his window.

Nick: "Max is anyone home?"

Max: "No, but my grandfather told me he left a key under the mat"

Nick: "Alright!"

Their radio goes off.

Radio: "Attention all units, attention all units. We have a 211S in progress. Suspects are armed and dangerous."

Judy: "Okay we gotta go, remember if you need anything just call one of us!"

Max: "Thank you officer."

Judy runs to the car, starts the sirens, and takes off.

Max: "Damn. Whatever a 211S is, must be important."

He says as he grabs the keys and enters the house, he was expecting a more traditional house but didn't really care that it's modern. After a couple of minutes his grandparents comes home with food.

Grandfather: "Hello Max, welcome to your new home!"

Max: "Thanks grandpa, to be honest knowing that you guys are a little more traditional that you would have a traditional house.

Grandfather: "We actually tried to find a traditional house near here, but didn't find one."

Grandmother: "Let's not worry about that, let's eat."

They start to eat, and to Max's surprise his grandparents didn't use chopsticks. He thought it was weird because every time he visited they were eating with chopsticks. After they were done Max was shown to his room.

Grandfather: "Now tomorrow is Saturday, you would be going to school but you'll probably need some time to get settled in."

Max: "Okay."

From down the hall he can hear his grandmother calling out.

Grandmother: "Takeru, we still need to order a uniform for him."

Grandfather: "I knew there was something I forgot. I'm going to get on that, it may take some time for it to arrive."

Max: "So what will I do on Monday?"

Grandfather: "I have a suit you can wear that day."

Max: "Okay, thank you."

His grandfather starts to leave the room.

Max: "And grandpa, thanks for letting me stay here. I really appreciate it!"

The grandfather smiles and leaves. Max puts away some clothes and gets ready to go to bed.

The next day some of Max's stuff arrive around three, and he starts to carry them to his room, and he's doing this a centaur and a lamia walks by and decides to ask him if he needs help.

Lamia: "Hey pal do you need help?"

Max: "Sure, thanks. I'm Max Sai."

Lamia: "I'm Daisuke Honomura."

Centaur: "Yumiko Ametsuchi, you must be the American transferring to our school."

Max: "Well if you school is Cherry Hill Senior High then, yes."

Daisuke: "Well it's nice to meet you, but if we want to get these boxes moved we should start."

They start moving the boxes, Max pointing out what room is his. It takes them about an hour to complete. When they're done they start talking about the school.

Max: "My old teacher Mr. Kojima says he has a sister who teaches at Cherry Hill."

Daisuke: "Yep, Ms. Kojima, she freaking crazy. Her class is at least easy though."

Yumiko: "It is, when you're on her good side."

Daisuke: "I'm sure she knows it was an accident."

Yumiko: "I hope so."

Max: "What happened?"

Yumiko: "I threw a football at him and I missed and hit Ms. Kojima right in the face. I think it even broke her nose."

Max: "Ow."

Max's grandmother comes home.

Grandmother: "Well Max I've seen you made some friends already. If you two are staying for dinner I'm making my special chicken ramen."

Daisuke: "Swee-"

Yumiko elbows Daisuke in the side.

Yumiko: "That would be great, thank you ma'am."

Daisuke: "Yumiko that really hurt!"

Yumiko: "Remember what I said about being respectful."

Daisuke: "I thought I was."

Max's grandmother starts cooking. She makes the noodles and broth from scratch, seasons the chicken, chops up some onions and cherry tomatoes, and then cooks some sunny side up eggs. She puts them all together and it looks like a culinary master piece.

Grandmother: "And dinner is served!"

Meanwhile in on the moon.

?: "So this where that moron Lord Zedd set up shop, lord Finale are you sure this is the best place for our operation?"

Finale: "Yes, this palace was once a place for good with special shields to keep evil out. But if you add the right concentration of darkness. You get this:"

Finale lifts his hand, dark aura from the walls are being collected forming into a small ball. He takes a deep breath and and concentrates on it, the aura tripling in size. He then proceeds to point it at one of the force fields and shooting it. The fortress begins to shake, the power shuts off for a second when it comes back on the force field is gone. Finale smiles and walks through.

Finale: "What Zedd, Zordon, or those Zeorangers didn't know was that there was a sixth Zeo sub crystal. Deemed to dangerous it was locked away tighter than those fools Moltor and Flurious."

He grabs hold of the crystal and starts to absorb the crystal's power, its light diminishing. Before it goes completely he stops.

Finale: "Vex hook the crystal up to Finster's old monster making machine. We are about to make our presence known!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamashī Sentai V-Ranger Episode 2**

 **魂戦隊** **V-** **レンジャー**

 **"V-Club"**

 **Please note that I am not the best writer, so any and all constructive criticism is welcomed. Remember that Super Sentai is owned by: Toei and Bandai.**

Max spent all of Sunday getting everything how he wanted in his new room, even putting a picture of his parents on his desk and before he knew it was late outside.

Grandmother: "Max, dinner is ready!"

Max: "Coming!"

He went down stairs, ready to eat. He sits down at the table and grabs his chopsticks.

Grandmother: "So Max are you ready for school tomorrow?"

Max: "I guess, at least I already have some friends to show me around."

Grandfather: "Now remember: school here his not the same as in America."

Max: "I know, I wanted live here ever since I was little and when I met my old teacher Mr. Kojima: I asked him to teach me some stuff about Japan."

Grandfather: "Good at least you're prepared."

They started eating until grandfather realized something.

Grandfather: "I almost forgot to tell you to stop at the office tomorrow so you can get you schedule. They also said that you can join a club if you want, they'll also give you your uniform. Remember to wear the suit I'm letting you borrow."

Max: "Right."

Max finishes his food then gets ready for bed he sets his alarm clock for 7, this should give him enough time for him to get a shower, get dressed, and eat breakfast.

His alarm goes off, he gets a shower and gets dressed. He grabs his cell and put it in his bag, and heads down stairs. His breakfast is on the table with a note next to it saying: "Good luck at school." He quickly eats heads out and sees Daisuke and Yumiko waiting for him.

Max: "Hey guys!"

Daisuke: "Oh hey Max!"

Yumiko: "Hello Max, I thought that we should wait for you so we can show you the school."

Max: "Thanks."

They start walking to school, Max is kind of surprised to see little kids walking to school. Though he thought "At least there is a lot officers around." He never really lived in Japan before, just visited for a couple days. This was a new experience for him.

Arriving at school he can immediately see why it's called Cherry Hill. Since it's spring time the trees are in bloom. He doesn't like the color pink though he still thought the site of these trees looked beautiful. Entering school, he is immediately stopped by a female teacher.

Female Teacher: "Is you name Max Sai?"

Max: "Yes ma'am."

Female Teacher: "My name is Aki Kojima, my brother Hideo told me that you'll be attending here. What shoe size are you?"

Max: "I wear a size 16 in America so I believe a 31.5."

Ms. Kojima: "Okay then, wait here real quick and you two get two class."

She points at Daisuke and Yumiko, and they leave to get to their class. She also leaves and comes back with a pair a shoes, and in the distance Max hears a voice.

Voice: "Out of the way!"

Before he can turn around, a wolf girl runs into him while Ms. Kojima steps out the way.

Ms. Kojima "Ms. Amagi this is the second time you're late. Next time you'll be punished!"

Wolf Girl: "Sorry ma'am, won't happen again!"

The girl runs off, Max slowly getting up.

Ms. Kojima: "Okay change your shoes and follow me. Your shoe locker number is 2937"

He complies and after he changes shoes and starts following her, looking in side different class rooms as he follows his new teacher in to the faculty office.

Ms. Kojima: "Here is your uniform, for now just keep it in your bag. Here is you schedule and books."

Max: "I thought you needed to buy these."

Ms. Kojima: "Hideo donated them for you."

Thank you Mr. Kojima, Max thought as he takes the books. The bell rings.

Ms. Kojima: "Well let's hurry!"

She leaves the office with Max following her. They enter a class room and Max is introduced to the class and the is told to take the desk next to the Wolf Girl from earlier.

Wolf Girl: "Hi Max, I'm Nina Amagi. It's nice to meet you!"

Max: "H-H-H-"

Max tried to say hello, but couldn't mainly because he had a soft spot for things that he found to be cute, and he found her to be so adorable that he could die. He even was blushing at the sight of her.

Class goes on as normal and before Max knew it, it's the end of the day. Before he leaves he remembered about the card Mr. Kojima gave him, he hurries to Ms. Kojima to give it to her.

Max: "Ms. Kojima, I almost forgot to hand you this."

Ms. Kojima: "I'm guessing Hideo gave you this?"

Max: "Yep!"

Ms. Kojima: "Follow me."

Max: "Um, okay."

Once again he complies and follows. They enter a room used for the V Club, which are essentially a public service club. Already waiting in the club is Daisuke and Yumiko.

Ms. Kojima: "Well Meet your new club member. I'm sure you all know each other already."

Daisuke: "Yep."

Ms. Kojima: "Okay then, well since we have three members now it's time to tell you all the true meaning of this club."

She locks the door and shuts all of the blinds, then grabs a briefcase from under some floor boards. Taking three devices out of it and hands them to the students.

Ms. Kojima: "Now these devices are called Soul Scanners. These will turn you into fighting warriors known as Tamashī Sentai V-Ranger."

Max: "V-Ranger?"

Ms. Kojima: "Yes, you three will combat the evil forces of a man known as Finale."

Daisuke starts giggling that quickly turns into laughter.

Daisuke: "Sensei are you kidding me? This sounds like a set up to an anime!"

Ms. Kojima: "It does sound like it all until it becomes real, so let me explain who Finale is before you decide of you believe me or not. If you don't, leave. It's as simple as that."

The three nod their heads in agreement and Ms. Kojima turns of the lights and turns on a projector. Starting

Ms. Kojima: "This is Finale, he kind of power hungry so take one guess what he wants to do. If you guessed take over the world you get a cookie. Him and all but one of his generals are from the Death World which is now known as the Junk World. He tried to take it over but that didn't go so well, a war raged from his army and the ruling lands. At the end he basically well nuked the whole place and now Junk World."

She changes the slides, more of Finale.

Ms. Kojima: "It gets better; he's been gaining power from different in his travels throughout the worlds. And unfortunately he just traveled to Ranger World section of the moon, and that section is home to an evil fortress. It was originally a place for good and where special crystals known as the Zeo-Sub crystals where held. Those crystals gain power throughout time. There were five of them, though there was a sixth one of them but it was deemed to dangerous and sealed away tighter then the others. Finale somehow got his hands on it and now we're kind of, well screwed unless you three decide to fight."

She turns off the projector and hits the lights.

Ms. Kojima: "Now I hate to put you three on the spot, but it's time to make your decision if you believe me or not."

Right there and then the sky begins to blacken with a figure appearing in the sky.

Figure: "People of this world, hear my words! My name is Finale, and I have come with one simple goal: to destroy your world and rebuild it I'm my image."

The team rushes to the window, trying to make sense of what's happening.

Daisuke: "Well, we're now living in an anime."

Finale: "Though preparation will take about a year, but don't think I won't do anything until it's completed. To ensure absolutely no resistance from you all I'll be sending done monster I like to call Reapers with foot soldiers called Reapettes, to well I think you can take a guess. So let's start now!"

Finale snaps his fingers and A bolt of lightning hits the ground and a monstrous form of different classical Instruments appears, with the sky clearing up.

Finale: "This is Nightmare Symphony, try to have fun."

Ms. Kojima: "You three will have to go now, but before you do take these:"

She tosses them each a watch.

Ms. Kojima: "These are communicators, during school they disappear so you don't need to take them off. There also water proof. Also, on the scanners there is a map function that leads you to the monster, just press the button labeled map. Now go!"

The team takes off, to fight the monster.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, so I really didn't know how to kick off the big baddy plan thing-a-ma-bobber, so I tried my best and I think it came out okay!**


End file.
